


Anything Is Possible

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	Anything Is Possible

At first glance, you wouldn’t suspect Evan or Lui of being in a gang. They were such nice guys, really. Evan had that dazzling smile that convinced anyone they intended no harm, and Lui’s kind and caring nature towards everything made them seem trustworthy. But, the reality of it all was rather grim- Evan was a gang leader who was good at keeping his people together and keeping the mood light and joking in spite of the death that surrounded them, and Lui was good at pretty much everything.

It had all started years ago, when Lui went on a rather dangerous mission and insisted Evan and Tyler come along, saying it would be fun and they’d get a lot of money from it. Naturally, the two accepted immediately considering the amount of money they would get and the amount of debt they were in for various reasons. What no one had expected was how much fun they had, Lui holed up on a rooftop doing what he did best- sniping- while Tyler drove Evan away from the now dead gang members, yelling something like “Get in bitch! We gotta fuckin’ go!” Worried that more would show up.

Which had led them here, to a gorgeous apartment overlooking the best part of Los Santos, holed up in what Tyler had always called the ‘Mission Room’ planning out their next robbery. Lui sat at his usual spot at Evan’s side, Tyler leaning on the table and staring at the plans in front of them. Nogla leaned in the doorway as Evan muttered under his breath, earning a response from Tyler who pointed at the plans laid out before him.

Evan finally rubbed his face, groaning softly. “We’re gonna need more people for this job,” he muttered, words muffled by his hands. Lui nods while Tyler glances up suspiciously,“We can have Brian do it, it’ll be fine,” he waved it off, having never liked the idea of new people. Lui glares up at him at that,“No we can’t. He broke his arm, we aren’t putting him out this early,” his tone sounded final, and Evan quietly nodded his agreement with Lui.

This executive decision had led to three new members joining, who all adopted nicknames relatively fast. There was Mini Ladd, who spent most of his time learning from Tyler and growing rather close to the taller man. Moo Snuckel was another new recruit, who spent most of his time lounging around the house with Brian and learning about the crew. No one found any reason to teach Moo about weapons since he already seemed rather skilled at healing, so he was designated the doctor of the group.

But the last person was by far the most intriguing. He went by H2O Delirious, but they all pretty much called him Delirious. He always wore either a hockey mask or clown make up, which highly accentuated the fact that he was fucking crazy. For whatever reason, Evan had taken a particular shine to him, taking Delirious on and teaching him the ropes himself. While Evan was out, Lui was left to do pretty much everything as far as planning was concerned.

It wasn’t that Lui minded, he really didn’t as long as Nogla was there to sit at his side strumming his guitar and humming softly. The entire house was an unusual calm, considering Tyler was out with Craig and Evan was out with Delirious. This still left Brian and Brock at home, however, but the two didn’t do much aside from sit together and talk about anything and everything.

Marcel kind of wandered around and did his own thing, which mostly involved helping Lui or getting supplies. It wasn’t until Friday night that the whole group was reunited, which immediately resulted in Tyler suggesting a party which got shot down in seconds by Lui, who had done nothing but work all week. 


End file.
